Rain
by Lara1786
Summary: After an argument, Robin runs away from Amon. Confused by his own emotions, he seeks solace. Upon finding her, feelings and truths come out and passions ignite. Beware of heavy petting and just plain raunchiness


_**Rain**_

by: Lara1786

She walked past the computers, not really seeing or even caring where it was that she was headed. All she knew was that she had to get out of there as soon as possible. The dark and foreboding cloud of failure and fear settled heavily over her hung head.

Feeling the numerous pairs of eyes on her back as she walked towards the elevator doors, she quickened her usually small and soft steps. The irritating clicking of her heels against the marble floor reverberated throughout the large room that felt rather cold, unforgiving, and cavernous to her at the moment.

Standing in front of the steel elevator doors, she wished more than ever that she wouldn't have to wait. The awkwardness and tension in the air surrounding her small body seemed to suffocate and overwhelm her.

A sudden rush of cold swept over her heavily clad figure and she wrapped her petite arms around her body to try and warm herself. Unfortunately, warming oneself from the outside is not an easy task when the cold resides on the inside Even though the wait was not all that long, it felt as if an eternity had passed by the time the heavy doors creaked open. When they opened enough to allow her small form to slip through them, she did not hesitate.

Without turning around to see the faces of her co-workers and boss – her friends, she blindly searched for the button that would take her to her destination. A loud _thump_ was heard as the two steel slabs closed upon the small girl, leaving no sounds but her own heartbeat and heavy breathing.

The silence pressed upon her ears and she suddenly felt a rush of want for elevator music, something _anything_ to break the solace that encompassed her.

Walking out into the fresh air was not as soothing she hoped it would be. The precious sun, that she so loved to walk in and which helped free her from all that bound her to this harsh world, had been overcome. It was as though the heavens knew her pain and had swallowed the brightness that had resided in her body.

The thunder crashed and she felt her body tremble. It was at that moment that she realized that her body shook not from fear of the storm, but from her sobs. Again, the heavens mimicked her sorrow and they opened their floodgates, bathing their child in their coldness.

Not trusting herself to ride her Vespa without accident, she began to walk back to her home. No – her apartment may have been where she returned to at the end of the day to sleep, but it was not her home. Her true home was in Italy, with Father Juliano, with her friends, with – Amon.

_Amon._

Yes, wherever Amon was, that was where she felt the safest. That was where she wanted to remain. But now…now she wasn't so sure. His words cut deeply into her pale skin and she swore that for a moment she felt her lifeblood rush from a wound in her chest, just above her heart. Halting her slow pace, she lifted a gloved hand to her chest and felt for any sign of blood. No, no blood…only pain.

'Dear God, please let this tribulation pass and may I be a stronger person for overcoming that which haunts me and causes my very soul to ache.' She prayed silently as she resumed her walking. She noticed neither that she was walking in the wrong direction, nor that she was soaked to the skin, as her footfalls were swallowed by the sound of the pounding rain around her.

* * *

As soon as the doors had closed behind the crushed angel, the tension erupted, breaking the stillness of the room. All eyes turned from the closed elevator doors to the man clad entirely in black. He felt their heated gazes and piercing eyes, but all he felt was numbness.

It had actually happened this time. His nightmares had come true – telling the one person who had ever been able to enter his heart and who had made him feel, that he didn't care for her even so much as a partner.

The one person who had made him love – who made him fall in love with her.

"_Robin, you are a child, an inexperienced Craft user. You are a witch, there is nothing you can do about that, but the least that you can do is use what you have for some good without being a nuisance to the rest of us and our mission." _

He remembered how her eyes had lost their shine of unyielding curiosity and wonderment and had filled up with a different kind of shine – from her tears.

"_Is that all you think of me as?" She paused, taking in a ragged breath before continuing. "I may be young and not as experienced as some, but I would like to think that I am at least considered your partner, if nothing else. Please tell me that you don't just see me as only being the Craft that resides in my body. You told me once that you didn't think of me as a witch. Make me believe that you didn't lie to me…please."_

Her eyes had pleaded with him to tell her that he cared for her in some degree – on some level. The pain in her emerald orbs almost broke his resolve. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. That despite their ages and their situation he had fallen in love with her. He wanted to tell her that she had quickly broken through the walls that had surrounded his heart for so long, when others had long ago given up on doing such a thing. And that he never had thought of her as merely a witch, that she wasn't one and never would be; that her heart and soul were too pure for her to be corrupted by her gifts, even though they dwelled in abundance within her delicate body.

His previous words had been spoken in haste; he was merely upset with her for putting her life in danger. At their hunt, which they had just returned from, he had seen her purposefully draw the witch's attention away from the others, and had seen that her glasses were on the floor by his feet.

He had grown frightened – terrified. He would not watch Robin sacrifice her safety or even her life just because of a simple hunt; he could not stand by and let it happen.

In his rage and fear, he rushed toward the witch with inhuman speed and repeatedly shot him. His movements were so hurried that nobody noticed what happened until the events had passed. None of the Orbo had missed, the accuracy was impeccable, but that was not something that mattered to Amon at the moment. As soon as he was sure that the witch was down and that Robin had not sustained any injuries he had gripped her arm and practically dragged her to the car.

The ride was silent – as always, but now the air around them was stifled with anger and impatience. Amon thought of the incident repeatedly and the fact that Robin showed no signs of regret only fueled his fire. His silent anger had stifled the air on the ride back to Raven's Flat, but he remained entirely quiet until he knew he could look at her and not risk their lives by crashing the car. They had pulled into the garage and rode up the elevator in complete silence. It wasn't until they had reached the office that he had let into her. His anger was something that they had all seen before, but now it scared all of them – including Karasuma.

Never had he hated himself more. He had finally pushed her away, and though he had never thought that he would feel happy once doing it, he figured that he would at least feel a little touch of accomplishment. A breath of relief - but he felt none. The only feeling he felt was heartache, the rest was numb. Though not numb enough to cloud the pain that consumed him.

Not even bothering to answer the questions that the others were bubbling up with, or to stay where he was and possibly lose his cool in front of them, he left. Quick strides took him to the elevator and it opened swiftly to allow his entrance.

Once his gaze met the cold and rainy streets outside, he looked up. He headed down the sidewalk, not caring which direction his feet were taking him.

After he'd been walking for a while, Amon found himself in a park. Looking down at his feet, he saw a familiar piece of maroon leather. Robin wore those in her hair. That meant…that meant that she was here or at least had been recently.

* * *

Usually, the young woman enjoyed her solitude, as only a rare few can, but now that she had experienced companionship, she didn't like the feeling so much anymore. Being Amon's partner for the past few months had taught Robin what it was like to have someone who cared about you and to actually work with you…not against you.

A loud sigh escaped passed her trembling lips as she recalled Amon's cold gaze. He had never looked at her with anything close to compassion in his eyes, but she still longed for it. Her body yearned to learn what it felt like to be wrapped in his steely embrace. But that was the problem, was it not? The fact that she would forever remain unknowing of how such a sweet torture would feel to her.

The young witch's dark thoughts did nothing but make her heart ache and throb and cause her face to sag and her head drop down.

"Oh Amon…why do you hate me? Am I truly nothing but a witch to you? Do you have no feelings for me – even as a partner?" she whispered to herself in despair, but did not realize that someone was listening to her.

* * *

It had not taken long for Amon to find Robin. She was sitting on a dirty bench in the deserted park. But this was not the little bird that he knew, for this girl that sat in front of him looked as though ready to collapse and crumple onto the rough stone, which her body was slumped upon. The young woman that he knew was strong and proud and never lost the determination in her, or the sparks in her eyes.

His musings were laid to rest for the moment as her sweet voice filled his ears, even through the torrential rain, he heard her words and they pierced him to the core.

_Hate her! Hate her!_ He could never hate her. Oh god, if she only knew how much he felt for her – how much he longed for her. Without thinking, he spoke, his voice cutting through the wind and mingling in her ears.

"I don't hate you Robin, far from it actually." He said from behind her hunched form.

His deep husky voice startled her and she hurriedly tried to stand up, but caught her foot on her skirts. As she started to fall, two strong arms shot forth and wrapped themselves around her waist to secure her against Amon's body.

"Amon…"

It was barely more than a whisper, but he heard it with ease. God, he could listen to her say his name all day. Her voice was such like a tender caress saying his name, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. He wondered briefly if he had always enjoyed hearing her speak his name as he did now – and if he always would.

His arms tightened around the figure within their protective embrace even as his mind screamed for him to release her and let go. He had absolutely no idea what it was that possessed him to let his presence be known.

No – that was not true. He knew that his body and his – heart had urged him to calm her fears and wrap her in his un-relinquishing grip.

'_This is wrong, you are supposed to leave her be and make her think that you don't care in the least for her. Just let go now and forget that this ever happened.' _His mind screamed at him. He knew though, that he would never be able to forget the feel of her small, fragile, beautiful body in his arms.

"Amon, what do you mean, 'far from it'?" Her voice broke through his thoughts. He immediately noticed the fact that she did not try to break free of his embrace. The small, warm puffs of air escaping her lips caressing his chin also caught his attention.

Taking in a large breath of air, Amon looked down into her inquiring and tearful face. Although the rain poured around them, he felt as though having Robin in his embrace protected her from all the harshness of the world.

After mulling over his thoughts for a moment, he replied, "I meant…I meant that I don't hate you… that I never could hate you, and never will hate you. I meant that I have many emotions towards you, but – " he paused, not knowing if he should or even if he was capable of continuing.

"Amon"

There, she had said his name again and he knew that he would not be able to turn away from her this time – not ever again.

Robin felt so good being in his arms, even though both of them were drenched from the downpour. Neither of them noticed. She wondered for a moment what exactly it would feel like if she were to be saying his name, being held in his arms, but in a much more intimate embrace. Her face flushed red and she instinctively nuzzled into the space between Amon's jaw and his shoulder.

Swallowing another intake of breath he made no attempt at an answer. He knew that if he opened his mouth now that he would tell her everything – that he wanted her, that he needed her, and that he…loved her.

He didn't want to move, for her closeness was like nothing that he had ever felt before. Her small and short breaths wafted onto and warmed his neck. The feeling was so sensual and erotic to him that found himself having visions of her writhing under him in his bed. They flickered across his mind's eye and taunted his control, until the little bird in his arms broke it.

His continued silence allowed the small seraph to fret and for her imagination to wander. Thinking that even though he might not have hated her, maybe he did not return her feels for him; imagined that he would push her away and tell her not to come near him. She grew frightened and tired and moved to pull away from the warm embrace of her guardian.

To her utter surprise, she found herself looking directly into his dark slate eyes. They were clear and held many emotions at the moment, but she could only name a few. She felt one of his hands fly to her neck and head, keeping her in place. Was it her imagination or was he moving in closer to her. The hand that was still wrapped around her waist moved to the small of her back and gently pushed forward a bit.

Amon was under her spell. He had not meant for any of this to happen, but he could no longer contain his feelings, his wants. He knew that she must be shocked, but deep inside he felt a great relief that she wasn't pushing him away. Staring into her large, tearful green eyes almost did him in.

Ever so slowly, he lowered his head to hers, never taking his eyes off of hers.

With only a mere inch between their lips, their warm breaths mixing, he stopped his descent.

"Robin, what I'm trying to say is that… I care for you more than I've ever cared for anyone. The truth is that I have wanted you for so long, and that I...that I love you, Robin."

He only allowed her a moment to gasp before closing the miniscule distance between their lips.

When warm lips brushed his, he was almost undone entirely. He never thought that her lips could be so soft and he desperately wondered if the rest of her was as well.

Knowing that it was her first kiss, he started out gentle, but as she began to respond, the passion that had been building inside of him for months began to leak out into their kiss. The pressure of his lips on hers became rougher and his hands came up to hold her tighter to his hard frame.

A soft moan escaped through their heated kisses and it took Robin a moment to realize that it had come from her. Feeling Amon's hand plunge into her loose and soaking hair she let out another moan, but this one shocked her even more, for it was full of raw emotion and was even more passionate.

Hearing her moan into their kisses and having him swallow them up with his lips, Amon found his control breaking even more, could feel it slipping through his proverbial hands. He slowly brought his tongue forward and stroked languorously along Robin's lower lip. He had expected for her to be surprised or show some sign of shock, but the only reply that he received was her lips parting and her small and wet tongue diving greedily into his own warm mouth.

Taken back by her brashness he did not respond to her teasing tongue until it began to withdraw back into her mouth. Quickly, his own eager tongue sought out and stroked Robin's warm one. The two fought in a passionate struggle, both aching for more. He never thought that something could be so arousing or so damn erotic, but feeling Robin's wet and hot tongue rub and fight with his own was teaching him otherwise.

The hand at the small of her back pulled her ever closer, allowing him to feel the soft curves of her body against his hard one, and the slight swell of her stomach to press against his rapidly growing arousal. A groan broke the silence and this time it came from Amon.

_God, _he thought, _this can't really be happening. I'm too old for her, too cold and hard for her. But if that's true, then why isn't she pulling away and running away in disgust?_

His thoughts had no time to continue that train of thought as he felt her small, cold hands, which had previously been grasping desperately at his firm shoulders, slip into the hair at the nape of his neck. The slow movements of her hands through the strands of his hair caused him to run his hand down her back and slightly squeeze her buttocks before slipping one down lower to her thigh. Gently grasping her dress-clad thigh, he leisurely lifted it until it was at his upper thigh and nearing his own hip.

Not as naïve as some thought she was, Robin knew what it was that she felt pushing against her stomach and she was most definitely aware of the fact that the stiff pressure was turning her on almost as much as the kiss alone had. When she felt his hand slip from her back, the pleasant pressure diminished, but was still there. Then, she felt his hand move lower and stop briefly to grab at her buttocks before she found her leg being lifted and Amon's stiff arousal being pushed hard into her again, but this time closer to her own. In order to keep her balance, she hooked her boot behind his knee and stood on tip-toe with her other one.

Amon realized that he wouldn't be able to wait much longer before he would take Robin right then and there in the park. As tempting as the thought was, to make love to her on the cold, drenched ground with her body wet and writhing underneath him, he knew that they had to stop before they truly did lose what little control they had left.

Slowly pulling his tongue and mouth from hers, he opened his eyes to look at her flushed face and her swollen and rosy lips. With her eyes still closed in bliss, she looked like she had been thoroughly ravished – and by him no less. A soft and deep moan seeped from her still parted lips and Amon growled in response, feeling himself harden against her even more. His gaze focusing in on the droplets of water collecting on her lips

The deep sound emanating from the back of his throat brought Robin back to the moment. Her tongue darted out to coat her lips before she opened her eyes to meet his steely ones. The first thing Amon noticed was the lust that was vivid in her gaze, but even more obvious was the love. He knew, right then, that she loved him as well and that there would be no end to it.

"We should get inside."

At the sound of his gruff voice he saw her eyelids droop just a fraction and her eyes focus in on his face. She merely dropped her head so that her cheek rested upon his soaking chest in submission.

"Okay."

He quickly picked up on the whispered word before he bent slightly to wrap an arm under her knees. Pulling her up into his arms he allowed her a moment to make herself more comfortable by clinging to his neck, before he began to walk back down the path, leaving the cold stone bench behind them.

They had been walking for about five minutes before he heard her whisper something close to his ear. Unable to make out what she was saying over the harsh rain, he stopped walking and ducked his head to hear her better.

"What Robin?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to my apartment, Robin. Is that alright?"

"Yes, yes. That's fine." A moment of silence echoed around them as Amon resumed walking. "Amon?"

"Hmm" Amon took a quick breath through his nose as he felt Robin nuzzle his neck.

"I love you too, Amon." Her voice seemed to vibrate throughout his entire soul. Unable to form a response to her declaration, he merely pulled her body tighter to his own in the downpour.

A small smile reached Robin's lips. Everything wasn't fixed yet, but eventually…eventually they'd work things out between them. They loved each other, and that was all that truly mattered.

**_The End_**

* * *

This is my first Witch Hunter Robin story, so don't be too harsh. I tried to stay as in character as possible. Please let me know what you think, because I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Review, I beg of you! Thanks so much for any support. And many thanks out to my editor, Inuyasha'sWench! She's awesome and her story, _Sacrifice_, kicks ass! Check it out.

Lara


End file.
